Skydiving
by Random Storygirl
Summary: Sometimes I even contemplate getting back together with her, wondering if it will be different. Then I remember that it will never be different. After four tries, I finally learned my lesson: If I want to be with Anya, she will force me to go skydiving.


**Author's Note: **Yeah. I like writing stories about Eli and Clare, but they are not the only characters n the show. So I am also going to try writing stories about other characters, starting with this one about Sav.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. I'm just not that cool.

**Skydiving**

I loved Anya so much last year. I'm not sure if I ever stopped loving her. She's still so friendly, clever, witty, and adorable. We always had so much fun together. I still think about her occasionally. Sometimes I even contemplate getting back together with her, wondering if it will be different. But then I remember that it will never be different. After four tries, I finally learned my lesson: If I want to be with Anya, she will force me to go skydiving.

No, not literally…

Almost every time we fought, it had something to do with my parents. She always desperately wished to be accepted by my family. On the other hand, my parents desperately wished for me to marry another Muslim. Even after Anya was willing to change her religion in order to be with me, my parents still wouldn't change their minds about her. We would always be fine for a while. At first, she and I would hide our relationship from my parents. But then, some evil force in the world who clearly likes to see me suffer would cause her to change her mind and ask me to tell my parents about her.

Well, it was more of a threat.

When I refused to tell them, she would leave me. And that is basically what ended three out of our four relationships…well, the major ones, anyway. People often called us "that annoying on again off again couple". And the off again part certainly annoyed me.

Why didn't I tell my parents about her when we were dating?

Because I didn't want to hit the ground.

If I told my parents about her, they probably would have forced me to stop dating her. Anya would have been unhappy and would have told them that we were dating and there was nothing they could do about it. And then they would have grounded me. Or kicked me out. Or just glared at me every time I walked by them in the house. And then they would have been angry every time I went to school, knowing that I would have probably seen Anya there every day and there would have been nothing they could have done about that except force me to stay home. But luckily, they want me to get into a good college more than they want me to marry. That could have caused them to take their anger out on Alli, and then she would have thought that they'd given up on her and run away…again. And pretty soon, our whole family would have been torn apart. All because of me. And families are supposed to be the ones who are always there for you. It would have been awful. Just like skydiving.

Then why am I even pondering this?

Because of the rush.

On the other hand, maybe my parents would have accepted Anya. The family counseling has helped them accept all of Alli's actions. If they were willing to understand Alli's sexting, STI scare, and fight with Bianca, they should have been willing to accept a sweet girl like Anya. And they accepted Holly J, who wasn't Muslim either. I take that as a good sign. We dated before all of that happened, but maybe things would be different now if I told my parents. And if that happened, then Anya and I would finally have a healthy relationship just like…some kids…at Degrassi have. And it would be the first completely open relationship that I ever had, besides the one with Holly J that ended hours after opening. It would be amazing. Just like skydiving.

But is Anya worth all of this trouble?

All these decisions?

All these risks?

I don't know. We hardly ever talk anymore. But today I passed her in the hallway and waved. She smiled. That bright smile that I used to love. That I still love.

Am I ready to take the plunge?

Heck no.

But I just might be ready to get on the plane.

**Author's Note: **Yeah. That was another one of those odd…thinking…short stories. Sometimes I like reading them. But I have no idea what you guys like, so…I don't know. I hope it makes sense. Telling Parents = Skydiving. Feel free to review if I'm worth your time. Feel free to eat chocolate while you laugh at how stupid this is. I don't mind. :D


End file.
